Stranger
by MagneticNoodle
Summary: This is set in le alternative universe, where Tsuna is just a simple young boy who slept with someone at a party and completely forgot them.


Title: Stranger

Just a short fic, to help me get rid of late-night stress :3 I haven't written in a while, so bear with me ;) Beware of the OOC XD

This is set in le alternative universe, where Tsuna is just a simple young boy who slept with someone and completely forgot them ;) Enjoy~

I do not own KHR or any of the characters

...

Slowly, Tsuna opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, and wiped his eyes clear of sleep. As his hangover started to register, he held his head and cried out in silent anguish. It felt like someone had taken a crowbar and hit him in the head with it repeatedly. And then beat the crap out of his brain with it.

However, the only sound he made was a meek little "owwwww…."

When he could open his eyes without them feeling like they were melting, he looked around his room. Seemed like the standard chaos he got after having one of the parties in his house, especially now that his mother, who decided he was old enough to look after himself, had moved out and left him with it. He looked at the mess that dominated his bedroom floor. The usual beer bottles scattered around the place. The usual few ripped and broken things, that he would have to replace with his own money. The usual clothes scattered around. The usual pair of underwear that wasn't his on his lamp—Wait, whose underwear were those?

It was then that he started to notice the hand around his – NAKED – waist, and followed the arm with his eyes until it reached a shoulder, which lead to a back, which led to a neck, which led to a head smothered in Tsuna's bedcovers, so that he couldn't see.

He could help but notice that this person – undeniably male – was also naked.

It was at this point that Tsuna began to freak out. He touched the arm around his waist and had a mini spasm when the person next to him began to stir. He quickly slid from underneath the arm and stood up—And fell to the floor with his hands on his lower back. Again, all he uttered was a pathetic "owwwwwww…" At least he now knew what he did last night, and cursed his drunken lack of inhibitions. And whoever the hell had taken advantage of him. He quickly began to gather up his clothes and hastily throw them over his body in his rush to get out of the room.

As he was leaving, he suddenly became interested in the person he had spent the night with and tried to pull the covers back from their face. He would have managed it, as well, had the person in his bed not groaned and turned away from him. That voice. He recognised it. But he couldn't place it. So this was someone he knew, just wasn't sure who. He tried to touch the person again, but they slapped his hand away before he could, which scared him, and he ran out of the room before the person woke up and saw him.

He raced down the stairs, even with his sore back and into his living room, where he found his friends, who had apparently decided to stay the night. He stood in the doorway and glared at them all.

Woken by Tsuna's loud running, Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked at the brunette, who was fuming in the doorway.

"Yo, Tsuna, g'morning!" He waved cheerily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his fist.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Enma and Ryohei were sleeping in his living room. Yamamoto on one sofa, Enma on the other and Gokudera and Ryohei on the floor. They had all taken some pillows and the sheets that his mother left behind from her old room. Tsuna groaned, as he saw the beer and cheesy-puff-stained sheets and knew he'd have to clean them up later.

"Ugh, shut up, baseball idiot." Gokudera muttered, rising from his place on the floor to glare at Yamamoto. He was always grouchy when he first woke up.

"Hey!" Tsuna shouted, making Gokudera look at him sharply and Yamamoto stop in mid-laugh to pay attention. "Why did you guys let me go off with someone last night?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Gokudera confusedly.

"I mean, who is the person in my bed and why did you let him into my room last night?"

"Erm… Tsuna?" Enma, who was looking at Tsuna from the couch, looked just as confused and tired as Gokudera. "Your door was locked. Anyone that went into your room, you let them in. Don't you remember anything?"

Tsuna stared at his best friend, completely bewildered.

"… How drunk was I last night?"

"Very. If you're wondering where your underwear from last night is, it's over by the table where you decided to get up and give the whole room a strip tease." Enma pointed to the table in the kitchen, which was of course right in the middle of the room. And, sure enough, covered in last night's beer and discarded foodstuffs was his orange and blue striped boxers.

Tsuna groaned, as he tried to recall what happened last night but couldn't break through the hazy fog.

"Wait, so, there's someone in your room right now?" Asked Yamamoto, pointing to the ceiling and looking surprised.

"Yeah, he's asleep."

Suddenly, there was a surge of his friends who were desperate to get a glimpse of the mysterious stranger. Well, all except Ryohei, who was still out like a light.

"Wait, wait!" Tsuna shook his arms furiously, blocking the exit. "Enma, you come with me and see if you can figure out who it is, you'll make the least noise! You two, sit down… And wake Ryohei up or something!"

Gokudera slouched back to his makeshift bed with his tail between his legs and Yamamoto just laughed, while Enma and Tsuna went upstairs to see who the strange person was. Enma opened Tsuna's door carefully, tiptoeing in and looking in disgust at the mess, before turning his red gaze to the person in Tsuna's sheets.

"… There's actually someone here." He whispered, eyes wide.

"Yes, there is!" Tsuna whispered back, nervous that the person could wake up any minute.

Enma reached out one slim finger to poke the person in the back, which made them groan and stir. Enma's eyes lit up in recognition and he gasped, holding up his finger in what seemed like a 'Eureka!' moment.

"I recognise that voice!"

"Well, yes, but whose voice is it?"

"… I don't know."

Tsuna groaned himself and facepalmed, while downstairs, there was a load banging sound followed by someone screaming 'EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!'

… Ryohei was awake.

Enma immediately ran downstairs, which coupled with the shout, made enough noise that the person in Tsuna's bed started thrashing in a way that made it seem like he was about to get up.

Panicked, Tsuna dashed into the bathroom, closing his bedroom door behind him and trembling like a scared rabbit behind the bathroom door.

When he heard no noise, he got up and very tentatively opened the door and peeked out. Nobody there. So, he slowly left the bathroom and took his time tiptoeing back to his room, careful not to disrupt the squeaky floorboards. He opened up his bedroom door and bravely stuck his head in, eyes immediately going to his bed, to find that the stranger-

The stranger was gone.

Tsuna panicked, making a high-pitched 'Hiiieeeeee' sound and pacing outside his bedroom. Where could the stranger have gone?

It was at this moment that he heard a small chorus of laugher coming from downstairs, with one distinctive chuckle that Tsuna couldn't quite put his finger on.

He crept down the stairs, so as not to alert anyone that he was there and carefully walked into the living room. His friends were all there, but the stranger wasn't.

"Well, well, Tsuna, never quite expected that from you." Yamamoto mocked him as soon as he came into the room.

Gokudera, who looked like he was sulking, agreed with him, which was a first… Who WAS this stranger?

Enma simply gave a smug and knowing grin, blatantly showing off the money that he had obviously just won in a bet, and Ryohei seemed disinterested, only looking at Tsuna to say "That was an extreme surprise, Sawada."

"Who is it?" Tsuna cried desperately, to which his friends looked shocked.

"You still don't know?" Enma half-laughed at him.

Gokudera continued to sulk, muttering something about 'defiling the Tenth', Ryohei stared down the neck of an empty beer bottle and would occasionally lift it to his mouth and Yamamoto just sat and smiled at Tsuna.

"Ku

And then suddenly, Tsuna's blood ran cold, his spine was wracked with chills and he felt the general room temperature drop by several degrees.

"Fu

Tsuna went pale as a ghost, and his eyes widened to the point where his friends thought they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Fu~"

"Oh, please tell me I'm dreaming." Tsuna begged, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead, after discovering that his headache had gotten ten times worse.

"So," Mukuro said, wrapping his arms around Tsuna's waist, "You dream of me, do you, my little tsundere?~"

Tsuna groaned, spinning out of Mukuro's grip, and whirled around to face him.

"I am not your tsundere! This means nothing! NOTHING!" Tsuna pointed at him.

Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's outstretched hand and pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his slim waist and pulling up his chin, making Tsuna look him in the eyes.

"Oh really?~"

Slowly, he leaned down to capture Tsuna's lips, which instantly made Tsuna hyper aware of everyone else in the room as he tried to escape from Mukuro. He pulled away, as the close contact finally brought back memories of their time together, Tsuna suddenly decided he needed a shower, and, of course, Mukuro followed him.

...

A/N: Ahahhahahahahahahahahaha~ Of course it'd be Mukuro~ ;)

I love6927 so so much :3

Ah, sorry to anyone who's been waiting so very long for my the chapters of my other fanfics (It's been a year or something now hasn't it? O-o) I lost my inspiration, but I think I'm getting it back, so I'll work as soon as I can~ ;u;

Thanks for reading this far ;)

So, at first, who did you think it was? XD


End file.
